prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars
is a song from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre. Lyrics |-|Romaji= (Come on!) WE GOT THE POWER! Purikyua・Ōru Sutāzu Kimi ga pinchi no toki wa sekaijū kara nakama ga Kaketsukeru yo wasurenai de ite Me to me, uinku hitotsu ni kimochi ippai komeyou Mitsume atteru jikan datte oshiku nacchau nda (Ready Steady Go!) Mada tomaranai! (Fly away!) Nando mo kimeru kakugo (Kokoro wa) ima wo koeru Mae no meri demo sakibashiri demo Te to te wo kunde issho ni susumou (Come on!) Hāto ni min'na motteru kirakkira na hoshi Dareka no sumairu wo terasu hikari ni natteru (Come on!) Chotto zutsu chigatteta, tokuina koto no Tashizan de saikyō no chīmu ga umareteru min'na! Iku yo! Omochabako no yume wo genjitsu ni suru tame ni Mahō ja nai yuki wo totte iku Kyō mo aete ureshī! Zenryoku wo sasageyou Ataerarete bakari nante, iya dato omotta nda (Ready Steady Go!) Tachitsukusu toki (Fly away!) Watashitachi wo someta (Shizuku wa) sora no namida Sotsugyō nante mada dekinai yo Manzoku to yoberu niwa chīsakute (Come on!) Hāto no bīto, onpu ga tamashī ni aru Hitotsu no ki ga nukete mo uta ni naranai yo (Come on!) Ī desho? Minna zenbu wo hibikasetai Iesutadei wo, Ashita ni kakeru mirai made tsurete iku yo WE GOT THE POWER! Purikyua・Ōru Sutāzu Hāto ni min'na motteru nemuranai hoshi Yumemiru yūki to chikara ga Purikyua nanda ne (Come on!) Gyutto te wo tsunaide katachi ni shiyou Shinjiau shunkan no mugen eien ni wasurenai yo Min'na to Purikyua no pawā wo Purikyua・Ōru Sutāzu! |-|Kanji= （Come on！） WE GOTTA POWER！プリキュア・オールスターズ きみがピンチの時は　世界中から仲間が 駆けつけるよ忘れないでいて 眼と眼、　ウインクひとつに　気持ちいっぱいこめよう 見つめあってる時間だって　惜しくなっちゃうんだ （Ready Steady Go！） まだ止まらない！ （Fly away！） 何度も決める覚悟 （心は）今を超える 前のめりでも 先ばしりでも 手と手を組んで一緒に進もう（Come on！） ハートにみんな待ってる　きらっきらな星 誰かのスマイルを照らす　光になってる（Come on！） ちょっとずつ違ってた、得意なコトの 足し算で最強のチームが生まれてる　みんな！行くよ！ おもちゃ箱の夢を　現実にするために 魔法じゃない勇気をとって行く 今日も会えて嬉しい！全力を捧げよう 与えられてばかりなんて、　いやだと思ったんだ （Ready Steady Go！） 立ちつくす時（Fly away！） 私たちを染めた（しずくは）空の涙 卒業なんて まだできないよ 満足と呼べるには小さくて（Come on！） ハートのビート、　音符が魂にある ひとつのキィがぬけても　歌にならないよ（Come on！） いいでしょ？みんな全部を 響かせたい イエスタデイを、 明日にかける未来まで　つれて行くよ WE GOTTA POWER！プリキュア・オールスターズ ハートにみんな待ってる　眠らない星 夢見る勇気とチカラが　プリキュアなんだね（Come on!！） ぎゅっと手をつないで かたちにしよう 信じあう瞬間の無限　永遠に忘れないよ みんなとプリキュアのパワーをプリキュア・オールスターズ！ |-| English= (Come on!) WE GOT THE POWER! Pretty Cure All Stars When you are in a pinch, now is the time to call on your friends From around the world they come running Our eyes meet, giving each other a wink as our feelings fill us up All of us look toward the clock, we will have no regrets (Ready Steady Go!) We will never stop! (Fly away!) After deciding many times to be prepared (Our hearts) We will now succeed Though we sometimes get ahead of ourselves Hand in hand, together we will push forward (Come on!) Everyone’s heart is shining like a star Our smiles are illuminating (Come on!) As little by little we use our different skills to protect those things that matter Everyone was born to become a great addition to the team! Let’s go! Make the dreams within the toy box a reality For magic alone cannot create courage I'm happy to see you again! Let's dedicate this strength, to everyone, even though I had thought they may not like it (Ready Steady Go!) It is time to stand up (Fly away!) The sky is dyed with all of our tears (Droplets) I cannot graduate, I still have so much to learn This small garden needs tending, yet it fills me with satisfaction (Come on!) My heart beat plays a musical note that fills my soul It’s a good idea. The song that has been missing will play And will resound within everyone’s soul (Come on!) Yesterday Tomorrow we will soar toward the future let’s go WE GOT THE POWER! Pretty Cure・All Stars! Within everyone’s heart is a sleeping star Grasp each other’s hands tightly as you pave the way (Come on!) Believe in every moment, and they will last for all eternity Everyone has Pretty Cure Power Pretty Cure All Stars! Video Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:Pretty Cure All Stars